The present invention is related to power line devices for monitoring typical consumer-level voltage and current levels, and, more specifically, to multi-tap devices for coupling several electrically powered devices to a single outlet, for providing power line filtering and surge protection and visual indications of voltage, current and other parameters of interest to the consumer.
The advent of sensitive electronic devices in the consumer market has created a need to protect such devices from spurious and potentially damaging electrical spikes. Consumer electronics, such as computers and televisions and their associated peripherals, contain microcircuit electronics which are readily damaged by out-of-specification electrical power. Currently, multi-tap extension cords that plug into a single wall outlet allow more than one device to be plugged into the cord. Related-art cords are also provided with circuitry that protects the electrically-coupled peripheral devices from surges or spikes of high current or voltage. However, the related-art cords do not conveniently inform the user of high, low, marginal, or out-of-tolerance power conditions that would be detrimental to the coupled electronic equipment. Additionally, the related-art cords do not provide power line filtering. Therefore a need exists for a power line conditioner which provides both surge and noise protection and monitoring of non-surge out-of-tolerance power conditions.
The present invention apparatus and method comprises a power line conditioner having a conventional grounded plug disposed at one end of a short three-wire cord and a housing disposed at the opposite end for providing power line filtering and surge protection, voltage and current amplitude monitoring and indication, as well as visual indication of other singular conditions such as xe2x80x9cpower on,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cadequate ground,xe2x80x9d etc., and outlets for receiving the connecting power plugs of the electronic equipment to be protected.